Athletic Club
Az Athletic Club Bilbao egy spanyol-baszk labdarúgóklub. A Real Madrid CF és a FC Barcelona után a harmadik klub a Primera División-ban, mely fennállása óta csak az első spanyol ligában játszott. Alapítása óta csak baszk nemzetiségű játékosok szerepelhettek színeiben. Történelem A kezdetektől a San Mamés Stadion átadásáig (1898–1913) bélyegkép|jobbra|110px|[[Rafael Moreno Aranzadi|Pichichi az Athletic első legendás játékosa]] A XIX. század végén a városi polgárság felvállalta a sportolás népszerűsítését az iparosodó Bilbaóban. Körükben különösen az Angliából származó sportágak voltak népszerűek. 1894-ben a helyi Noticiero Bilbaínóban egy helyi rajongó felhívást intézett az angol kolóniához egy labdarúgó mérkőzés megszervezése céljából. Az összecsapásra 1894. május 3-án került sor a Lamiako sportpályán, amelyet a vendégek nyertek meg 6:0 arányban. Ennek ellenére a labdarúgás egyre népszerűbb lett a bilbaóiak körében. 1898-ban 33 sportember, akik közül sokan a Zamacois Tornacsarnokban játszották a sportágat, Athletic Club néven csapatot alapított. A klub formális megalapítására azonban csak 1901. április 5-én került sor a Café Garciában. Ebben az időszakban az Athletic fő riválisa a Bilbao FC volt. A mérkőzésekre legtöbbször telt ház előtt került sor, amely körülbelül 3000 fő szurkolót jelentett abban az időben. A csapat első komolyabb megmérettetésére 1902-ben került sor, a XIII. Alfonz spanyol király koronázásának tiszteletére rendezett első, államilag szervezett spanyol labdarúgókupa keretében. A tornát végül az Athletic és a Bilbao FC csapatából szervezett Bizcaya együttese nyerte meg. A küzdelmek során az Espanyolt 5:0-ra, a madridi New Foot-Ballt 8:1-re, az FC Barcelona csapatát pedig 2:1-re győzték le. 1903-ban a Bilbao FC gyűlésén kimondták az egyesület feloszlatását és az Athletic Clubbal való fúzióját. Ugyanebben az évben az Athletic komoly válságba került, amely során felmerült az egyesület feloszlatásának eshetősége is. A kritikus időszakot követően azonban a klub sikeresen szerepelt és 1903-ban, 1904-ben, 1910-ben és 1911-ben is megnyerte a spanyol labdarúgókupát. A korszak legjobb Athletic játékosai Belauste és Rafael Moreno Aranzadi (becenevén Pichichi) voltak. A később tragikus körülmények között elhunyt labdarúgóról nevezték el a Pichichi-trófeát. A pályák, előbb a Lamiako (Leioa), majd 1910 után a Jolaseta (Getxo) a szurkolók számát tekintve egyre kisebbnek bizonyultak. Ezt figyelembe véve Alejandro de la Sota elnöksége alatt, 1913. január 20-án megkezdték a San Mamés Stadion építését, amelynek átadására hét hónappal később került sor. A felavató mérkőzésen az Athletic ellenfele a Racing Club de Irún volt és az összecsapás 1:1-es döntetlennel zárult. A kezdőrúgást Seve Zuazo végezte el, az első Athletic gólt pedig Pichichi szerezte a katedrálisnak becézett stadionban. Regionális bajnoki címek és kupagyőzelmek (1913–1928) bélyegkép|jobbra|155px|[[Hertzka Lipót az Athletic magyar edzője]] A San Mamés Stadion felavatását követő időszakban az Athletic sorozatban olyan teljesítményt nyújtott, hogy sokan az ország legjobb csapatának tartották. A minőségi csapat mellett a klub a legjobb angol edzőket alkalmazta az eredményes szereplés érdekében. Ebből a korszakból származik az oroszlánok becenév is. Az Athletic 1914-ben, 1915-ben és 1916-ban sorozatban megnyerte a spanyol labdarúgókupát és az északi regionális labdarúgó-bajnokságot is. Ennek a csapatnak a meghatározó játékosai a következők labdarúgók voltak: Ibarreche kapus, Solaun és Hurtado hátvédek, a középpályán a nagytermetű Belauste, valamint a szívós Eguía és a támadásokat vezető Iceta, German, Apón, Zuazo és Rafael Moreno Aranzadi (Pichichi). A szurkolók megkülönböztetett figyelmet szenteltek a többi baszk és a karácsonyi időszakban zajló, külföldi csapatok elleni küzdelmeknek. A sikerek után azonban hamarosan megnehezedett az Athletic helyzete, mivel számos olyan klubbal került szembe, ahol már professzionális labdarúgókat is alkalmaztak. Ennek megfelelően a következő cím elnyerése az 1919–1920-as szezonig váratott magára a regionális bajnokságban, amelyet ezt követően 1928-ig még hat bajnoki cím követett. Az 1928-ig terjedő időszakban a csapat még két alkalommal diadalmaskodott a spanyol labdarúgókupában, 1921-ben és 1923-ban. Ennek a korszaknak magyar vonatkozása is volt, mivel 1926 és 1928 között az Athletic magyar edzőt alkalmazott Hertzka Lipót személyében. Az 1920-as évek elhozták a nemzetközi ismertséget is a klub játékosai számára. Az 1920. évi nyári olimpiai játékok során a számos Athletic játékost felvonultató spanyol labdarúgó-válogatott ezüstérmet szerzett. Az egyesület olimpián résztvevő játékosai a következő labdarúgók voltak: Jose Mari Belausteguigoitia (Belauste), Sabino Bilbao, Pichichi, Txomin Acedo és Sesumaga. A spanyol labdarúgó-bajnokság 1928-ban bekövetkező megszületésekor az Athletic 2000-nél is több klubtagsággal rendelkező szurkolóval rendelkezett és a csapat professzionális szinten működött. Csatlakozás a megalakuló egységes spanyol élvonalhoz (1928–1937) bélyegkép|jobbra|140px|[[Fred Pentland az Athletic sikeredzője]] Az 1928-1929-es szezonban megkezdődött az első egységes spanyol labdarúgó-bajnokság, amelynek első osztályába bekerült az Athletic is. Ennek a csapatnak az alapjátékosai a következő labdarúgók voltak: Blasco, Unamuno, Roberto Echevarria, Lafuente, Bata, Gorostiza, Cilaurren, Chirri II, Garizurieta, Ispizua vagy Iraragorri. Közülük Lafuente, Iraragorri, Chirri II, Bata, Gorostiza, Leonardo Cilaurren és Blasco is a válogatott tagja volt. Külön említést érdemel a népszerű Fred Pentland edző, aki 1922-től 1925-ig és 1929-től 1933-ig 12 címet nyert a klubbal. Elmaradhatatlan szivarával és keménykalapjával a háború előtti Bilbao egyik híressége volt. A csapat összességében nyolc év alatt tizenhat címet nyert. Ebből négy bajnoki cím, négy spanyol kupagyőzelem, hat regionális bajnoki cím és két baszk kupagyőzelem volt. Ez a csapat azonban nem sokáig játszott együtt. Ebben az időszakban a labdarúgás már professzionális alapon működött. Az Athletic játékosai átlagosan 750 spanyol pezetát kerestek egy hónap alatt és öt pezetát minden megnyert mérkőzés után. Egyedül Carmelo Goyenechea, aki az 1928–1929-es szezon után vonult vissza, maradt amatőr játékos. A csapat jó játéka alapvető fontosságú volt a klub számára, mivel az egyetlen bevételi forrása az illetékekből és a jegyeladásokból származott. A dicsőséggel teli 1928–1929-es idény 172 482 pezeta többletbevételt hozott, amit az igazgatótanács döntése értelmében a San Mamés Stadion bővítésére költöttek. Ezáltal a stadion befogadóképessége 400 fővel növekedett. Ezt követően azonban az egyesület anyagi helyzete megromlott. Az 1932. július 22-én megtartott közgyűlésen bevezették a klubnapot, amelynek célja a bevétel növelése volt a tehetséges játékos megtartásának érdekében. 1934-re a klubnak már 4044 tagja volt. Ezt az időszakot a spanyol polgárháború kitörése zárta le. A háború következtében a fokozatos generációváltás elmaradt. A spanyol polgárháború negatív hatásai és az újbóli felemelkedés (1937–1954) bélyegkép|jobbra|140px|[[Roberto Bertol]] A polgárháború a klubra is nagy hatással volt. A katonai mozgósítás érintette az Athletic játékosait is, a San Mamés Stadionban pedig pénzgyűjtést indítottak a felkelők elleni harc támogatása céljából. A klubtagok száma időközben 587-re esett vissza, a polgárháború következtében pedig szinte reménytelennek látszott a klub újjászervezése. Ezt követően azonban sikerült úrrá lenni ezen a problémán. A korábbi bajnokcsapatból csupán Gorostiza, Oceja, Unamuno, Gárate és Urra maradt a klub játékosa. Újabb labdarúgók felfedezésére a vizcayai csapatok közötti torna kínált lehetőséget. Hamarosan ezek közül az ifjú tehetségek közül emelkedett ki Bertol, Panizo, Arqueta, Gaínza, Zarra és Iriondo, akik az új csapat meghatározó labdarúgói lettek és beköszöntött a klub egyik legsikeresebb korszaka. A klubtagok száma az 1940–1941-es szezonban 1500 főre nőtt. Az Athletic ebben az időszakban megnyerte az 1942–1943-es bajnokságot, valamint 1943-ban, 1944-ben, 1945-ben és 1950-ben a spanyol labdarúgókupát. Emellett három alkalommal a bajnokságban, három alkalommal pedig a kupában lett ezüstérmes és tizenhárom év alatt összesen hét alkalommal játszott a kupa döntőjében. A sikercsapat tagja volt Iriondo, Venancio, Panizo, Zarra, Gaínza, Lezama, Oceja, Bertol, Ortuzar, Mieza, Arqueta, Ortiz, Gárate, Celaya és Unamuno. Bár a csapat egysége elsődleges fontosságú volt, az egyéni teljesítmények is kiemelkedőek voltak. Telmo Zarra hat gólkirályi címével az első osztályú bajnokság eddigi legeredményesebb góllövőjévé vált. A bajnokság fokozatos átalakuláson ment keresztül és egyre több csapat vett részt a küzdelemben. 1954-től 1973-ig bélyegkép|jobbra|180px|[[Ferdinand Daučík az Athletic edzője]] Az 1953–1954-es szezonban a sajtó az „istenek” hanyatlásáról beszélt, azonban hamarosan olyan játékosok jelentek meg a színen, mint Arieta, Carmelo Uribe, Mauri és Maguregui. A csapatban ekkor Lezama, Celaya, Oceja, Nando, Bertol, Mieza, Gárate, Iriondo, Venancio, Zarra, Panizo és Gaínza szerepelt. A megújult Athletic tagjai pedig Carmelo, Orue, Canito, Garay, Mauri, Maguregui, Arteche, Marcaida, Arieta, Uribe és Piru Gaínza voltak. Őket a „tizenegy falusinak” nevezték el. A csehszlovák Ferdinand Daučík vezetésével a csapat az 1955–1956-os szezonban ismét bajnoki címet nyert, 1955-ben és 1956-ban pedig újra megnyerte a spanyol labdarúgókupát. Az 1956–1957-es bajnokcsapatok Európa-kupájában indult először az Athletic a nemzetközi kupákban. A negyeddöntőben azonban kiesett a Manchester United FC ellenében. 1958-ban ismét kupagyőztes lett, ezúttal a Real Madrid FC elleni döntőt követően. Összességében elmondható, hogy az 1950-es évek is sikert hoztak a klub számára. Az 1960-as és 70-es években jelentősen visszaesett a csapat teljesítménye. Ennek ellenére 1969-ben és 1973-ban is sikerült megnyerni a spanyol labdarúgókupát, valamint 1966-ban és 1967-ben a csapat bejutott a döntőbe. A viszonylagos sikertelenség ellenére a korszak pozitívuma volt, hogy a vezetés felkarolta az utánpótlás-nevelést. 1970-ben megnyitották az egyesület saját akadémiáját, amely hatékonyabbá tette a fiatal játékosok képzését. Eddig kész. The opening of the football academy in the installations of Santa Maria de Lezama (1970), allowed for the promotion of the youth teams" policy to be signed in gold letters. Here the future was planned starting from the lower-division teams, work which went unmentioned, not so eye-catching but equally important as the work done by the premier team, which would guarantee the sporting achievements that the premier team were to obtain in the future. The good work being done with the lower division teams were soon to offer its rewards and thus, in addition to the triumphs harvested by the Youths (they won the Copa from 1962 to 1967), soon afterwards they would join the Athletic players, a player who stood out was Txetxu Rojo. Txetxu, after having played with the Youth team for 2 seasons became part of the he professional team in 1965/66 season and remained there until the 1981/82 season and is the second player who has played the most number of matches in Club history. If Txetxu Rojo was considered to be a charismatic player, what can be said about another legendary Athletic figure: Jose Angel Iribar Kortajarena, 18 seasons (from 1962/63 to 1979/80), with a match record of 467 League titles, 93 Copas, and 55 European Competition titles. A top goalkeeper who continued in the footsteps of the great Athletic goalies (Ibarreche, Vidal, Blasco, Lezama, Carmelo), and who have made that position a special one for the fans. With regards to San Mamés, during this period some important changes were made giving the stadium a similar appearance to the one it has today. The Southern Stand was built in 1957, the Northern in the 1961, lights were installed in 1964, and the Eastern Stand was inaugurated in 1972. If we include the changes made as a result of the 1982 World Cup the final result would be the current stadium. Therefore, a crucial period in which the Club's structures were completely modernized, which allowed the club to compete on equal terms against the rest of the teams who counted on 'support" such as having two foreign players in their side following the 1972-73 season. It was in the year 1973, when Athletic celebrated its diamond anniversary. 75 years of sporting unity at the service of Basque Football. 1973-tól 1998-ig 1998-tól 2008-ig 2008-tól Az egyesület nevei és címerei A klub neve és címere számos változáson ment keresztül. Az egyik legjelentősebb 1941-ben következett be, amikor a Franco-rendszer rendelete alapján az egyesület nevét Atlético de Bilbaóra spanyolosították. 1972-ben a klub visszatért az Athletic Club de Bilbao elnevezés használatához. |} Mezek A csapat mezei az utóbbi években: Eredmények Hazai eredmények Spanyol bajnoki élvonal Az Athletic azon ritka csapatok közé tartozik, amelyek eddig megszakítás nélkül tagjai voltak a spanyol labdarúgó-bajnokság első osztályának. A csapat a 2010–11-es szezon végéig nyolc alkalommal volt bajnok. Ezzel a teljesítménnyel jelenleg a negyedik helyen áll az örökranglistán a Real Madrid CF, az FC Barcelona és az Atlético de Madrid mögött. A klub legszebb és legeredményesebb periódusa az élvonalban az 1928-tól 1943-ig terjedő időszak volt, amikor a csapat 12 szezon alatt 5 bajnoki címet, 3 ezüstérmet és 2 bronzérmet szerzett. |} Spanyol labdarúgókupa Az Athletic 23 kupagyőzelmével jelenleg a második helyen áll spanyol labdarúgókupa örökranglistáján. A baszk egyesületet, a 2010–11-es szezon végéig, csupán az FC Barcelona előzi meg 25 győzelemmel. Legendás játékosok bélyegkép|jobbra|145px|[[Raimundo Pérez Lezama]] A Lezama Sportközpont és az utánpótlás-nevelés bélyegkép|jobbra|355px|A Lezama Sportközpont Az 1971-ben megnyitott Lezama Sportközpontnak kiemelten fontos szerepe van a klub életében. Amellett, hogy edzési lehetőséget nyújt az Athletic első csapatának, az utánpótlást képező fiatal játékosok nevelése is itt folyik. Jelentőségét fokozza, hogy az itt folyó munka elősegíti a hazai, baszk származású játékosok képzését és a felnőtt csapatban való szerepeltetését, amelyről a klub híres. Az utolsó külföldi játékos 1912-ben távozott az Athletic-ból és azóta csak helyi labdarúgók szerepelnek a csapatban, amely a baszk nemzeti büszkeség jelképévé tette az egyesületet. A 2010–2011-es szezon végéig nem történt változás ennek az elvnek az érvényesítésében. A sportközpontot Lezamában alapították, amely Bilbaótól 15 kilométerre található. Jegyzetek és források Kapcsolódó linkek *Spanyol foci.lap.hu - linkgyűjtemény Utoljára frissítve Megjegyzés Kategória:Spanyol labdarúgócsapatok